


Countdown to the end of days

by Roosterbytes



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, YOU'RE GOING TO HATE ME, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterbytes/pseuds/Roosterbytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark knew the moment his adrenaline had faded, and he knew Jack did as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown to the end of days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sashasanidea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashasanidea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It takes two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738362) by [Sashasanidea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashasanidea/pseuds/Sashasanidea). 



> I've wanted to do a Zombie Apocalypse AU for _so_ long. After reading Sashasanidea's story I got a boost to start writing it. I'm really happy with this and I made myself tear up a few times. Woops. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Also, I absolutely did not proof-read this. So if there's typos please let me know!

It wasn’t immediate.

The apocalypse had taken some time to overrun civilization, but not as long as many would like. Of course it didn’t help that people wrote off the ravenous undead because ‘zombies weren’t real and couldn’t exist’. 

Mark would like to call bullshit on that considering he’s got a bat in his hands that’s about to slam against a zombie’s skull. He braces his legs, standing his ground as he winds his arms back to deliver a sickening crunch that caves in the zombie’s skull. Blood splatters against the side of his face but Mark doesn’t even blink, he’s been at it too long.

Adrenaline is pumping through his body and he briefly casts a glance to Jack who is battling a zombie on his own with a 2x4 that’s covered in dark gooey blood. He watches for a brief second as Jack slams the wood downwards, effectively cracking the weak skull before turning back to the slow zombie that’s shambling his way. He tightens the his grip on the metal bat before swinging hard. The zombie goes down easily, but it’s not dead. It’s clawing at his leg and he immediately shakes it off before slamming his foot down into it’s skull. Not exactly his best idea but nonetheless the zombie is dead. 

After casting a glance around, realizing they’re in the clear, Mark begins walking over to Jack who is panting hard, grip tight around his weapon as he stares down at the battered zombie below him. His eyes flick up as to meet Mark’s own and Mark sees him visibly relax. Their panting stops for a brief moment as they let out deep sighs before returning. Their chests are only slightly heaving as they stare at each other. Soft smiles spread across their faces before Mark chuckles.

“You trying to turn me on Jack?” Mark playfully teases which causes Jack to laugh.

“In yer dreams Fischbach.” Jack grins.

“In my dreams you’re doing much more than that.” Mark rumbles, winking. Jack flushes red and mumbles something under his breath which has Mark laughing. He looks around once again.

“We should get a move on. We’re clear for now but probably not for long.” Mark says and Jack sighs. The moment is over and reality slams back into them. Jack’s happy demeanor fades and he looks weary once more. It breaks Mark’s heart a little and he just wants to cuddle with the man and kiss him but they don’t have time right now.

“Yeah. Let’s move.” Jack sighs, running a bloody hand through his hair before turning on his heel and walking down the abandoned street with Mark at his heels.

 

They’ve made quite a distance and their adrenaline is low as they’re running on empty. Mark’s legs hurt and he’s sure Jack’s feeling the same.

“We should find a place to rest for the night.” Mark suggests and Jack looks back over his shoulder before nodding.

“Yeah. Do ya want first watch?” Jack asks, beginning to walk towards an old barn. It looks worse for wear. The colors are faded and the wood is cracked but it’ll do.

“Sure. I’ll wake you after a few games.” Mark replies, leaning against the barn door. Jack copies his movement and they slowly open it. Jack pulls out a can and throws it into the middle of the barn. The marble they’d placed inside rattles loudly and they wait a moment, listening for any sound of movement. A glance is cast between them before they slowly make their way inside. Mark walking backwards behind Jack. 

Once the whole area is scouted out. The two gather any supplies they’d found before settling into a horse stall. Granted, they’re on the bottom floor but the large door and secure walls make them feel safe, not to mention the dry hay that they gather into a bed. The two rest and Mark hands out their rations. A small cup of water shared between them and a can of wet dog food. It’s disgusting but it’s one of the only things they found in bulk. Apparently most people don’t want to eat it and Mark is thankful for that.

There’s no fire but Mark drapes a heavy blanket around them and Jack curls into his side. Mark sets up his game, the cards bent but still useable. A seven is missing as well as a King but Mark makes due with the remaining cards as he plays a round of Solitaire. He feels Jack slowly start to relax, snuggling closer to Mark’s side.

 

The night goes on for far too long and Mark’s played too many games of Solitaire he’s sure he knows what card is going to come next. He lets out a sigh, knowing he should wake Jack but the man looks so peaceful next to him despite the dark purple under his eyes. Mark reaches up and begins to caress Jack’s face, placing a kiss to his hair.

“Jack, babe, it’s time to get up. It’s your turn for watch.” Mark rumbles, voice a little hoarse from disuse. Jack mumbles something lowly, nuzzling into Mark’s hand as he opens his eyes.

“Hello love.” Mark smiles softly.

“Hello yourself.” Jack replies, voice laced with sleep as he smiles back. Jack leans up and the two share a few tender kisses before Mark hands the deck of cards to Jack.

“Oh goodie, Solitaire.” Jack snorts which makes Mark chuckle.

“When you wake me, we can play a game of Uno.” Mark suggests, pressing a kiss to the other man’s temple.

“Really?” Jack sounds surprised but there’s happiness in his voice.

“Yeah.” Mark replies, slouching down as Jack sits up. He leans against the smaller man’s frame.

“Goodnight Jackaboy, I love you.” Mark rumbles, shutting his eyes.

“Goodnight Markimoo, I love ya too.” Jack whispers back, pressing a kiss to Mark’s hair.

 

When Mark wakes, the two place a round of Uno, which Jack wins. His reward is kissing Mark senseless but neither can complain. Their kisses fluctuate between soft and rough and Mark begins to get a little handsy which causes Jack to shudder and moan into the kisses.

Much to Mark’s dismay, Jack pulls back. They’re both panting with heavy eyelids and arousal swirling in their guts but Mark knows they don’t have time, at least not now. Mark lets out a sigh and Jack gives a soft sad smile.

“Later love.” Jack whispers, cupping Mark’s jaw.

“I know.” Mark replies, trying to convey that he understands. It sucks but this is how their life is right now. They share one last quick soft kiss before gathering their items and leaving the barn.

He’s panting hard and he can hear Jack do the same. His adrenaline is fading and with it a pain is rising. There’s immediate fear circulating across his entire body and he looks down to the area. He’s not sure if it’s his own blood but he’s hoping it’s not. He peels back the sleeve of his flannel and stares down at the small bit of flesh that’s pulled back. It must’ve been when he was holding a zombie back with his arm. He knew he’d gotten the chin before sliding down to it’s neck.

His eyes immediately shoot up to Jack whose eyes are blown wide as he stares at Mark with a mixture of shock and disbelief. His weapon drops to the ground as he makes his way over to Mark. Jack’s eyes are constantly flicking from the wound to Mark’s own eyes and Mark feels his chest tighten.

“No.” Is the first word exchanged between them and it falls from Jack’s lips. Mark doesn’t know what to say. Jack’s staring him in the eyes with a defiant look on his face. Mark opens his mouth to speak but instead lets out a startled noise. Jack’s grabbed his hand and is leading him towards his fallen weapon. Jack picks up his 2x4 and begins to lead them back towards the barn they’d found earlier.

The walk is long and mostly quiet. Mark’s still trying to process that he’d gotten bitten and trying to come to terms with the fact he’s going to turn. That he’s going to die a slow painful death and that Jack is going to be there to watch it all.

 _What if he turns and bites Jack?_ The thought causes Mark’s eyes to widen and he stares at the back of Jack’s head. He can’t let that happen. He just can’t.

“Jack-” Mark begins.

“We’ve got to get to the barn and clean your wound. Can’t let you get an infection, can we?” Jack says before casting a small smile over his shoulder. Mark’s brows furrow in worry and he tries again.

“Jack, we need to figure out what to do about this.” Mark states, trying to convey how serious he is.

“You’re fine Mark. It’s just a wound. We’ll take care of it. You’ll be okay.” Jack whispers and Mark can barely hear him. He however does notice Jack’s lightly shaking shoulders. He casts a glance around them and although he wants to comfort Jack, they’re not in a safe place. The barn isn’t too far away and Mark can see it in the distance.

 

Jack wastes no time getting them into the stall they had previously rested in and Mark doesn’t argue. He watches as Jack pulls his backpack off his back before fishing around. Mark however does argue when Jack pulls out their first aid kit.

“Jack, don’t waste that on me. You’ll need it for something later. Jack, listen to me.” Mark argues, trying to shove the kit away from him and towards Jack.

“You need it right now! Fer heaven’s sake Mark yer bleedin!” Jack shouts back, but Mark catches the glimpse of fresh tears falling down Jack’s cheeks.

“Jack, babe, listen to me. There’s no curing this.. you know that..” Mark whispers, trying to shush his lover. He reaches out with his uninjured arm and cradles Jack’s face.

“No.. no no.. Yer gonna be fine. You have ta be..” Jack sobs, leaning into Mark’s hand. The kit is clutched tightly inbetween white fingers and Mark’s heart breaks. He can’t put Jack through this but he doesn’t want to leave his love.

“Jack..” Mark begins but is interrupted when Jack slams his body into Mark’s and cries into his shoulder. The kit is tossed to the side as Jack wraps his arms around Mark’s torso and Mark wraps his arms around Jack’s body, being careful of his arm. There’s silent tears falling from his eyes as the two sob.

 

After their tears stop, Jack becomes quiet. He hadn’t given up on bandaging Mark and eventually Mark ended up caving in if only to give Jack some peace of mind. Disinfecting the wound had caused Mark to hiss through his teeth to which Jack began to hum, trying to soothe both of them. 

Once the wound was bandaged, Jack fished in their bags and gave Mark a new shirt. The two play Uno for the remainder of the day and when Jack wins he asks for the same thing. Mark knows Jack had promised later, but things had changed. Jack however doesn’t give up and in the end, the two make love, Jack constantly holding off his orgasm in order to feel Mark more.

 

The next day, Jack stays close to Mark throughout everything. Mark’s not sure if Jack consciously knows he’s doing it but Mark doesn’t really mind. He enjoys being close to Jack.

Despite the events of the previous day, Jack keeps up a decent conversation and they throw questions back and forth. ‘Would you rather’ and ‘would you press the button’ questions being exchanged with giggles.

 

At some point they meet a group of people who have guns pointed at them. The other group questions them before finally relaxing.

“Do you want to join us? We’re headed up North.” The leader asks and Mark begins to reply.

“No thanks man. We’re headed to meet up with our group. We were doing supplies runs. Thanks anyway.” Jack replies, shrugging off the leader’s offer. The leader nods in understanding.

“Best of luck to you.” The leader replies.

“You as well.” Jack nods back. They pick up their weapons and Jack begins to walk away. Mark walks after him.

“Why didn’t you join them? You can’t survive on your own!” Mark hisses.

“I’m not on my own, I have you.” Jack replies like it’s obvious.

“You won’t for long!” Mark growls, clearly annoyed. Apparently he’d said the wrong thing. Jack whirls around, anger glowing in his eyes.

“Don’t you fuckin’ say that. Yer gonna be fine and we’re gonna survive this shit.” Jack growls back, angrier than Mark. His grip is tight on his weapon and Mark wants to argue but there’s not point. Jack won’t accept it no matter what he says.

“Okay..” Mark sighs reluctantly, watching Jack deflate. Jack takes Mark’s hand in his own, rubbing his thumb across Mark’s knuckles in a soothing manner which Mark assumes is meant for both of them.

 

As the days follow, Mark begins to grow increasingly tired. He’s become sluggish and Jack spends a lot of his time awake, telling Mark to get some sleep because he needs to fight off infection. Mark doesn’t argue with him anymore and allows himself to sleep, despite the nightmares he knows he’ll have. 

He’s sure Jack’s nightmares are worse. Jack tosses and turns, before jolting awake and searching around their temporary home in sheer panic. It’s only when his eyes land on Mark that his lets out a relieved sigh and relaxes. 

Mark’s not sure if he’s afraid of being bitten or afraid that he’s gone.

 

It’s when Mark first throws up food that he knows he needs to leave Jack. The other man simply rubs Mark’s back, trying to comfort him as his body heaves. Mark’s not sure how much time he has left and he’s not willing to risk Jack’s life because he doesn’t want to leave his love.

He spends that night, watching Jack toss and turn while his organizes their stuff, doing his best to pack everything into Jack’s bag. He absolutely doesn’t want to leave and he ends up crying on and off. Jack wakes up several times where he falls back to sleep after a moment of looking Mark over. He’s sure he looks sickly but his appearance always seems to relax Jack. Each time, Mark debates if he’s making the right decision. If he could have just a little more time before disappearing. If he could get Jack to accept his outcome before saying goodbye but previous conversations prove that’s not possible.

Mark finally finishes and takes his weapon and his bag, quietly leaving their temporary home. He walks for quite a while before needing to take a break. His chest is heaving and he feels incredibly tired. The weight of leaving Jack is heavy on his entire being and he cries himself to sleep in a small gas station.

 

He’s awoke by the door being thrown open. Mark readies himself for a fight, slowly creeping towards the door as quiet as he can. He doesn’t have much time to react. He’s sluggish from the bite and groggy from sleep. He’s pinned against the check-out desk and he struggles for a moment before locking eyes with Jack. Mark immediately stops struggling and watches Jack’s eyes go from relieved to hurt. Jack’s tight grip on Mark has him sinking to the floor with him. Jack’s shoulders shake hard almost immediately and Mark’s belly flops like a fish on land. He wants to punch himself for causing Jack to hurt like this.

“I-I fuckin thought I’d l-l-lost yooouuu..” Jack sobs, pressing his forehead against Mark’s chest. Mark closes his eyes for a brief moment, willing the tears away. He’s so happy to see Jack alive. He’s happy he came after him. That Jack loves him that much. But his heart aches because this is what he did. He caused this. And Jack’s not going to let him leave again. Mark’s going to turn and kill Jack. He’s too much of a coward to kill himself and he knows Jack won’t be able to do it.

“Maaaarrrkkk.. p-pl-please don’t leave me..” Jack sobs, clutching Mark’s shoulders tighter. “Pl-eeeaassee.. I-I couldn’t take it. I-I woke u-up an-and you were g-gone and I thought.. fuck I thought..” Jack couldn’t continue, his sentence trailing off into a long whimper. Mark wraps his arms around Jack, pulling the man into his chest.

“I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry Jack..” Mark whispers into Jack’s hair, eyes shut as tears fall into Jack’s hair.

 

The sobs have lessened but Jack’s body is still shaking and he’s clutching onto Mark for dear life. Mark’s not expecting trust or forgiveness at this point. He’d torn Jack down. He doesn’t deserve those things, not from Jack.

Mark finally musters up the courage, after several long moments, to speak.

“Jack, I am going to turn.. I don’t know when, but it’s going to happen.” Mark begins, taking a large gulp before continuing. “I don’t want to.. and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s okay Mark. It doesn’t matter now. I’ll be with you until the very end. I love you, so please don’t leave me again.” Jack whispered, staring Mark in the eyes. 

“Okay.. I won’t.” Mark said reluctantly. “I love you too.” He gave a soft smile to which Jack smiled back. The two kissed briefly and Jack sighed happily. Mark felt relieved to have Jack by his side again. He wasn’t looking forward to his final day but being with Jack until then would be nice.

Wait. What did Jack mean by ‘It doesn’t matter now?’ Mark looked down at the other man, who was resting heavily against his torso. Jack’s eyes were constantly fluttering as he tried to stay awake.

“Jack, what did you mean by ‘it doesn’t matter now’..?” Mark asked, clearly concerned.

“M’leg.. got bit..” Jack mumbled sleepily and Mark’s eyes widened.

“Y-You got bit..?” Mark asked, hoping he heard wrong.

“Mmmm…” Jack hummed tiredly. Mark looked down at Jack’s leg and sure enough there was a bloody stain on his pants.

“Oh Jack..” Mark said sadly, eyes flickering from Jack’s sleepy face to his leg.

“Can I see..?” Mark gulped, afraid.

“Trying ta get in my pants, eh Fischbach..?” Jack mumbled, chuckling lightly.

“Jack.” Mark replied.

“Yeah.” Jack sighed, shifting off of Mark so the man could look. Mark lifted the pant leg and stared at the bite marks that created a circle into Jack’s shin. The wound was still bleeding and Mark wondered how recent it was. Wondered that if he hadn’t run, would Jack still have gotten bit. Mark bit his lip at the thoughts circling his head before beginning to work on treating the wound.

It didn’t take long for Jack to wake up again. His body tensed and he lurched forward, eyes wide and scanning his surroundings. He saw Mark and tears trickled down his cheeks.

“Thank god..” He sighed, resting his head against Mark’s chest as they laid in the back room of the gas station. Mark lifted his hands and began to wipe at Jack’s cheeks, hushing the younger man with soft reassurances.

 

The following days were difficult for both of them. Jack had a limp and both of them were getting weaker each day. Especially Mark. They still rationed supplies but didn’t eat very much, unable to keep down a lot of food. 

They traveled around, trying to keep positive conversations and resorting back to ‘would you rather’ and ‘will you press the button’ questions. They’d create stories back and forth and ideas for video games. They talked about everything and anything to pass the time as they walked and scavenged.

 

Mark knew it was time, not just for him but for Jack as well. Because the man hadn’t been sleeping as much and somehow even less before Mark got bit, he’d begun to catch up to Mark quite fast. They were both incredibly pale and lethargic, barely having the energy to eat.

Jack leaned heavily on Mark as they made their way back to the barn where it’d all started. They found it fitting to end where it had all began.

The trek was long but they’d made it before sundown. Both men laid in the hay, gathering their breaths from the long walk before eating what they could manage.

“I don’t want this ta end.. but we can’t continue.” Jack said staring down into his can.

“I know. I feel the same way.” Mark replied, watching as Jack placed their shared can beside them.

“One last time?” Jack asked, a small smile on his face as he stared up at Mark.

“One last time.” Mark replied, leaning down and kissing Jack.

The two spent their last time making love, soft kisses and gentle caresses as they memorized the other. Their eyes were locked as much as they possibly could be through the pleasure.

 

When the two had recovered their breathing, they got dressed and laid facing each other.

“I love you Mark, forever and always.”

“I love you too Jack, forever and always.”

“Wait for me on the other side?” Jack asked, a sad smile on his face as tears slid down his face.

“You know I will.” Mark whispered, pressing a gentle kiss on Jack’s lips.

The sound of a pistol being cocked filled the barn before being replaced by a single gunshot. Two lovers laid tangled together, a bullet hole through their foreheads as they stared into each other’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an asshole who writes sad stories.


End file.
